Armored planets and their tiny, precious sun
by DestyPuffari
Summary: The Karasuno team members find themselves doting one exceptionally cute middle blocker; Hinata Shoyo. /Fluff, planned multi-chapter story if readers wish so. Chapter one: Kageyama\


**Chapter 1: Kageyama**

Kageyama yawned tiredly, once again he and Hinata had come to morning practice extra early and stayed in afternoon practice for as long as Daichi-san allowed them to.

However this didn't seem to bother the enthusiastic redhead that had kept talking ever since the two of them had left school, not that he had listened all that much, but it seemed to consist of lots of his usual weird sounds and other stuff that anyone other than another dumbass couldn't understand.

Kageyama stifled another yawn, wondering where his small teammate got all that energy, having jumped and ran around more than anyone else, as usual.

Dark blue eyes drifted down to his friend's slender frame, the boy skipping happily beside him, having left his bike at school after getting a flat tire on his way to morning practice , yet another reason to wonder where that energy had come from since Hinata had been forced to hurry even more than usual at morning in order to reach the school at the same time as his tall rival.

Having been lost in his own thoughts Kageyama was brought back to reality by Hinata's sudden lack of moving and talking.

"Oi dumbass, why did you stop suddenly?" Kageyama asked with irritation, huffing out a breath and shrugging his uniform's jacket tighter around himself for protection from the cold air.

"Well... I just realized that the last bus has already left... I don't usually take it so.. I didn't think about it that much.." Hinata chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

Kageyama felt a small rise of irritation towards his idiot friend, but shoved it down after realizing that it was usual for the both of them to be too engrossed in volleyball to think about anything else.

His annoyance was completely washed away as he noticed his small friend fidgeting slightly and looking uncertainly around them, the scenery already dark and the temperature dropping. It was clear that the somewhat timid boy was suddenly really aware of the darkness around them and worried about going home, alone in the dark, a long and dangerous walk in the dark mountain.

Kageyama sighed heavily but his eyes softened as he reached out and put his big hand on top of Hinata's soft curls and squeezed.

Hinata flinched a little at the contact, having expected one of his tall friend's usual tries to crush his head for being irritating but the squeeze was surprisingly gentle, even though still firm.

Hinata blinked up at Kageyama in question, confused about the unusual affection.

"Get moving, you can call your parents and sleep over at my house." Kageyama muttered, pushing Hinata in the direction of his own house.

The redhead stumbled forward a little but soon bounced up to Kageyama, eyes shining and cheeks flushed with excitement. "Really?!"

A sharp nod in answer and another push forward, Kageyama's hand again firm and gentle, his irritated expression softened by the reluctant fondness in his eyes.

"Yay! Thank you, I love you Bakayama!" Hinata explained in his usual, overly loud way, bouncing on the air and launching himself to Kageyama's back and clinging to him like a koala, all the while laughing.

Growling low in his throat, Kageyama wondered why ever would he feel affection towards the annoying dumbass, and even find the short boy kind of adorable at times.

**XxX**

Later at night, as Kageyama was drifting to sleep and watched Hinata curl into a small ball around one of Kageyama's volleyballs and falling asleep like that, all that radiant energy turning into a small sleepy smile as the redhead fell asleep immediately, secure in the presence of his best friend and the familiar feeling of a volleyball, the raven haired teen once again found that now familiar feeling of protectiveness and warm fondness stirring inside of him and he thought just as he fell asleep; "I love you too."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_That's the first chapter, and no I'm not writing this as yaoi, it's just a strong, fluffy friendship, but you can decide how to read it. (but I have to admit that KageHina is one of my OTP's I really love these two idiots)_

_I'm sorry for all the possible mistakes, English is not my first language and I don't have a beta. Also sorry for all possible OOC'ness, I have read the manga only to chapter 107 and it has been some time now (I'm planning to continue soon) and have just started the anime, so I'm a little rusty with these characters._

_I'm planning to write a chapter for every main teammate and possibly more than one chapter per person if I get ideas._

_Please please please review and tell me what you thought, whose chapter you want to see next and if you have any ideas for future chapters or any other feedback! I'm bad at updating but whit people reminding me to write I will update sooner!_

_Thank you for reading, I will try my best in the future!_


End file.
